


Unaddressed Sonnet About Nobody In Particular

by AParticularlyLargeBear



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear
Summary: Dunlap has created a sonnet that absolutely isn't about any real situations and they just happened to be inspired and stop giving them that look, you don't know anything.
Kudos: 8





	Unaddressed Sonnet About Nobody In Particular

Amidst the feedback and the eclipse dark  
Upon the field I stand and deeply dream  
Can there exist something beyond our bark?  
Beneath the murk be there wonders agleam?

No, mere flights of fancies, child's make-believe  
No place for such distraction at the mound  
I must harden my heart, or else deceive,  
I cannot allow such thoughts space, nor sound.

Ahead our battle looms, a fated clash,  
Of rivals, enemies, foes, all and more,  
A single triumph, A hope laying in ash.  
And yet this ache. This ache in soul and core.

The rogue's smile, bravado to lead me astray,  
We two fools, could it ever be our day?


End file.
